When Temptation Strikes
by SuperNatasha
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester, along with the meddling Ruby, search for a demon in the town Bella Talbot get arrested. Bella X Dean. This is my first one on this account anyway , be nice please. And review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review & tell me how it is :). **

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns Supernatural, as well as my soul. I wish I owned the show (especially Sam & Dean...) and the bands I mention are awesome. But, again, not mine :D. **

"_I been around the world. I seen a million girls. Aint one of them got, what my lady- she's got. She's stealing the spotlight. Knocks me off my-"_

Sam reached forward and clicked the radio off. Dean's voice cut off mid-sentence. In the sudden silence that engulfed the car, both could clearly make out Deans annoyed sigh and Sams angry breathing.

Deans eyes darted to his little brother. "Whassa matter, sourpuss? Scared of good ole rock'n'roll?"

"No, Dean. I'm trying to read." Sam emphasized, holding up the thick volume inscribed Irish Legends & Myths.

"You read too much. Say, you ever read one of those books, Goosebumps?" A childish grin lit up Dean's face in the passing streetlamps.

"Yeah, in the third grade." Dean raised his hand and clicked off the overhead light. "Hey!" Sam complained.

"No deal, Sam. If I don't get my music, you don't get your light."

Sam's gigantic book slammed shut. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Dean retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes in the dark, and turned to look out the window at the scenery of Mississippi off I-95.


	2. Chapter 2

It was well past 2 AM when Dean parked at the closest spot to the motel office. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and glanced at Sam. A small smile flickered at Dean's lips, looking at Sammy. He was sprawled on the seat, freakishly long legs probably cramped in the small space below the glove compartment. His face looked relaxed, the dark bags under his eyes slightly subdued in his small moment of serenity. He'd been so moody lately.

Gently shutting the door, Dean made his way to the office. Inside, a horror flick played on a small portable TV. A tall guy on screen tried to run from a serial killer who held clipping shears in his hand. Dean snorted at the TV as the bells on the door jingled.

A big guy sitting on a swivel chair turned to the counter. "Welcome to Woods Motel, how can I help?" He looked bored. His eyebrow ring glinted in the light from the TV.

"A room with two queens." Dean answered, clearing his throat. His voice sounded scratchy from not talking for so long. He looked back at the screen as the clerk dug around for the sign-in book under porno magazines and empty coffee cups.

The blonde on TV asked, "Where's Wade?"

Dean's tired mind repeated, "Where's Waldo?

Disregarding the comment, or perhaps not hearing it, the guy held out a pen to Dean. "Sign in here." Dean took the pen and signed in as Jared Wade, too tired to think of anything creative or original. The clerk handed him the keys without even glancing down at his signature. "Room 66. Coffee and breakfast till 8." The clerk pocketed the cash and faced the screen again where the girl crashed the killer's truck into a ditch.

Dean left. He opened the door to the Impala, waking up Sam with a rush of cold air. With a snort, Sam's eyes flew open. He straightened up and yawned while Dean drove to their room, then got out of the car.

"C'mon, bitch. Hurry up." Dean urged Sam.

"Dude, quit being a jerk. What's the problem?" He asked, letting his head fall into his hands and rubbing his eyes.

"House of Wax is on channel 13. I wanna watch it." Dean told him. Sam groaned, but slowly got out of the car.

The room was like most of the other the Winchesters had been to: Cheap but clean. Beds, a table with a TV on it, a remote that probably didn't work, two lamps (one on which had a burned out bulb), and a picture of a gladiola in a vase. Sam collapsed on the nearest bed, too lazy to do anything else. Dean made a bee-line for the TV. By this point, he was too tired to get to sleep anytime soon. He flipped it to channel 13, thinking driving sucked ass.

"At least turn it down." Sam muttered, not loud enough for Dean to hear. He rolled over and fell asleep again almost immediately.

Dean kept watching, unnoticing of his surroundings. The movie honestly sucked. By the time My Chemical Romance was singing 'Helena' for the end credits, Dean he felt he was going to explode of boredom. After a quick visit to the bathroom, Dean stepped out in short and a black wife-beater.

He approached Sam's bed. With a tiny smile that reached his eyes, Dean unlaced Sam's shoes and dropped them to the cold floor. He took off Sam's thick leather jacket with the tall youth even stirring. Dean tucked the covers around him; it was chilly. A wave of nostalgia hit him: Him in 7th grade, tucking the baby Sam in, Dad on a hunting trop. Dean blinked the memory away.

"Good night, bro."


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear to God, Sammy, my keys were right here!" Dean thundered, throwing open the drawer next to his bed.

"Well, I didn't touch them." Sam defended, toweling his hair dry. Dean had been going on and on about the goddamn keys since Sam had came out of the bathroom. And he'd used all the warm water up, so Sam relly saw no reason for him to be complaining. "Dean, have you checked the TV table?" Sam asked.

Dean turned to glare at him. "You think I'm stupid?" He demanded.

"Well, no… but the keys are right there." He said slowly.

Dean spotted them on the TV, where Sam's eyes were. "Bite me." He snapped. Sam chuckled, throwing his towel at the duffel bag and missing completely. Oh well. He had sucked at basketball since forever.

"Can we go now?" Sam asked, zipping the bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Dean didn't answer, throwing the door open and stalking away to check out at the front desk, his precious keys jingling from his hands. The same immense guy sat there as the last night. He looked near dead, Dean thought.

Sam was already settled at the car when Dean returned. "They're outta coffee and bagels. C'mon! We're going to Dennys!" Dean exclaimed enthusiastically, getting in the car.

They were down the road, flying in Dean's baby.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what can I get you boys?" The waitress asked, smiling and giggling. Obvious flirt.

"Hey, sweetheart. Wouldn't mind some of that sausage, eggs, bacon on the side…"

Sam gazed disdainfully at the waitresses' neon pink hair. It almost hurt his eyes to look at. And what was with the OD on eyeliner? He clicked on his laptop, tuning Dean out and the waitress who scrambled for his order, writing too slow for Den's appetite. 'Hmmm,' His eyes narrowed, leaning in to study the article more closely.

"Earth to Sam!" Deans voice broke through.

"Oh- um. Black coffee." That's all." He said, distractedly not paying attention to her winks.

After the waitress left, Dean smirked at the tall youth engrossed in his laptop screen. "Watcha got there? Porn?" He asked, knowing the guess was probably wrong.

Sam ignored that last bit and swiveled the laptop towards Dean. "Read that."

"'24 year old Caught in Cult Scam.' Ok, that doesn't look too much like a case." Dean said.

"Keep reading. Read the rest of the article."

Deans eyes skimmed through the rest, his eyebrows arching in interest. "Wow…" He stared at the picture he had scrolled down to, then his face lit up. "Yeah!" He punched the air with a fist and everyone around them turned in his direction.

Sam couldn't help being annoyed. What was wrong with Dean? But then he sighed; he should've expected this reaction. "Yeah, so apparently-"

"Bella Talbot: Queen Bitch in JAIL? See how she likes that. Agh, I hope they tear her apart in there!" Dean rumbled, not listening to Sam.

Frustrated at being interrupted, Sam said louder, "Dean, she was there for a case. Now she's arrested. We gotta take over the case. She was trying to sell a family- the Rosens- a demon hex bag. I'm thinking cross road?"

"I'm thinking the papers finally got it right. It was nothing but a scam. I mean, its Bella. She's sell her mother for two grand."

"No. Probably five. She'd never sell for so cheap."

The new voice made both brothers look up. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. He leaned back in his seat, the plastic crinkling, as if to get us far away as her as he could. Sam cocked his head, completely baffled, and stared dumbly up at her.

"Move over, Sam. Impolite to make a lady stand."

"You call yourself a lady, Ruby?" Dean snickered.

"Do you _want_ a bottle of hot sauce shoved up your ass?" Ruby asked sweetly, fingering the bottle at the center of the table.

"Bring it on." Dean moved forward.

Ruby's grip tightened on the bottle. "Gladly."

"Stop, ok?" Sam put a hand on Dean's chest, pushing him back. "No! No bottles of hot sauce or fighting. Sit, Ruby." Sam said, moving over into the booth to make space for her. "Dean, please." Sam fixed his gaze on his older brother as Ruby slid in beside him.

"God, Sam! She always shows up and ruins everything!!" Dean got up and left toward the door. He snatched a sausage link off the platter the waitress was bringing toward their table. He pulled the door open and disappeared. Despite the empty seat, Ruby didn't move to it, nor did Sam.

Once the slightly stunned waitress was gone, Ruby picked at a fry and said, "You do need to go there. A case. Not a cross road demon, but one all the same. And I've got some shit with this one. He used to be in my coven."

"When you were human. Right." Sam remembered. His hand wrapped around the mug of coffee. "So we go to this place?" He gestured to the laptop, where it popped up to a screensaver. A topless woman. He sighed; obviously one of Dean's pranks. It got annoying eventually.

He changed his settings while Ruby said, "Not alone. I'll be there, too."

"You're coming?" Sam asked incredulously. He could only imagine how well that would go down with Dean.

"Dean doesn't need to know. What a prick."

Sam shook his head. "Won't work."

"I'm coming, Sam. See you later." She got up and left.

Sam watched her go, then finished the rest of his coffee in one gulp. Sam paid and left. He threw the number the phone waitress had given him with the check in the first public sanitary trash can he saw.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do we have to do what she says?"

"Because, Dean, we need to hunt the demon down and do our job!" Sam said through clenched teeth, slamming the Irish book shut and throwing it in the back seat. It bounced on the seat and fell to the floor of the car as it sped onward.

Dean had been thankfully, but seethingly, quiet for most of the trip. But now… "Maybe she's setting us up, Sam! You can't trust a fucking demon."

"Well, yes I can Ruby. She's come through for us before and she's doing it again. Why can't you admit the facts?" Sam felt himself losing patience. Dean was turning more and more like Dad every single day.

"I don't like it, Sam."

"You don't need to."

Dean glared at him for a moment before punching the steering wheel hard enough for the horn to blare. "Sonuvabitch! But I can tell you right now, if she's wrong, we kill her immediately."

"It won't come to that." Sam assured him, feeling himself calm down. Dean wouldn't turn down the chance to hunt a demon. Dad had raised them to kill, not show compassion because they didn't like someone who told them about the job. After all, this was Dean. Dean who had willingly worked with Gordon once.

"And we are not going to associate, no matter what, with Bella Talbot!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella Talbot, please. We've got a few questions for her." Dean said pleasantly, flashing a fake FBI ID at the redhead secretary. Sam smiled tightly at her. Always the nervous part for him. He didn't exude charm and confidence like Dean did.

"Just a minute." She said, wiggling her cute ass as she walked away. Normally, Dean would've been all over that. But now his charade slipped she he gave Sam an infuriated look. He still didn't want to do this.

The family of Rosen's had screamed the Winchesters out, saying they wouldn't fall for that again. No information, no demon in sight, and no choice. Seriously, there was no other way, except of course this one. Getting Bella bailed and asking her.

"Chill, Dean. Its because of her we're here anyway." Sam said.

The secretary returned before Dean could answer. She told them, "Just go down this aisle; she's been called into the conferencing room."

Dean and Sam headed down the hall. Yeah, Dean was feeling shitty, but not bad enough for ignoring this. He turned to Sam while walking. "That rack was nice. Think its real?"

Sam threw him a disbelieving look. "What?"

"Man, I'd tap that."

Sam continued to stare as he opened the door and went inside. Shaking his head, Sam followed. He nodded at the guard. "I think we need to talk to Miss Talbot in private, ma'am. We'd like you to leave." Sam told the female. Of course; women jail, women officers.

The guard shrugged and left, popping her gum. Bella stared at the Winchesters as Sam went to the window and thumped it shut. Dean grinned for the camera before disconnecting it.

"So I see you were stupid enough to let yourself get caught." Dean greeted her.

"Dean. Sam. Never would I have expected to see you." Bella said, her accent as crisp as ever. She was in those ugly, orange jail jumpsuit pants, but had taken the top off. It lay on the floor next to her chair. She was wearing a low cut tank-top under that. Guess the other women in the facility hadn't minded that.

"Yeah, well, we don't always do the expected." Dean replied, taking the time to notice she was still hot as before, haughty as before. Like sex in a prison outfit. Dean sat down, adjusting himself. He could not let Bella see she made him hard.

"Bella, tell us where the demon is." Sam got straight to the point. He hated to manner-talk. Just cut the crap.

"Sam, always as subtle as a bull in a china shop."

"We don't have time." Sam lied.

"And we don't like towns without bars." Dean admitted.

"Why should I tell you? I'm already in jail. Whats the worst you can do?" She asked calmly. Not teasing or mocking, but asking a question she wanted to know an answer to.

"We can increase your charges," Dean tried.

"Tough luck. I can rat you out." She retorted.

"We'll get you out of here. Go free. Get all your charges off." Sam said, again not bothering with the guessing game crap.

For just a small moment, Bella's façade slipped. She wanted her freedom so bad… "And the strings?"

"No strings attached. Give us the information, take your escape. After all, what's the worst we can do?" Sam said, gazing fiercely at her. "Help would be nice. But not mandatory."

"Hmm," She leaned back, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Dean looked away, down at the Formica table. "You know, I think I like it. Help included. Deal." She looked directly at Dean as she spoke, like she knew exactly what effect she had on him.

"Fine. Lets go free the cunt." Dean stood up quickly and paused at the door. "Sam?" He kept his back to Bella.

"Don't forget this. It's a deal." Sam warned her, leaving Dean.

"Ah- ah- Dean?" Bella's seductive purr made him stop. He didn't turn, but instead twisted his neck. "Next time you get a boner, try hiding your cock better." She turned smugly away. Dean gnashed his teeth together, and slipped out behind Sam. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fresh air! You won't believe how disgusting being locked in that dungeon was." Bella said, looking up at the dark sky. She had her clothes on that she'd been arrested in. Classic Bella clothes: A miniskirt with black boots and a tube top. Her tan coat covered her to her knees, and although normally it was closed, she let it flap open in the wind now.

"There's snow in tomorrow's forecast," Sam said worriedly.

Dean didn't reply to either of them, still sore over Bella's discovery about his dick. He went straight to the Impala and got in, switching tapes from AC/DC to Styx. His fingers tapped the drum solo on the when as Sam and Bella approached the car. Sam took his normal seat and Bella got in directly behind Dean.

Starting the car, Dean asked, "So, what do you know?"

"Oh, the normal. Sulfur around the perimeter of the house, family telling me some salesman wouldn't quit stalking them; he wore the weirdest black contacts… Hello, this screams, 'demon!' The family said they tried moving, telling the police, anything. So I gave them the demon hex bags so they wouldn't be found. Sent 'em off to a nice enough city. Yeah, the demon couldn't find them, but the dumb fuck family came back. Of course he saw them at their old house. So, what now? They decided they were ripped off and turn me in. Those hex bags were expensive, ok?"

"Dean, slow down." Sam murmured, his hands holding his touch screen phone and busy with it.

Dean did, also relaxing his hands on the steering wheel where his knuckles went white. Something about her smooth voice made Dean shiver. Whenever she leaned forward, Dean could swear he smelled her. She was distinctly delicious… if only he could taste her…

Clearing his throat, Dean said, "We stalk the house, find the bastard, and get him in a Devils Trap. Exorcise it. We're done."

"Is it really that simple?" Bella mused.

Sam glanced up from his phone. "What're you saying?"

"Nothing. How will you get him in a Devils Trap?" She wanted to know. Although Dean would never admit it, he thought the same thing.

"That's my problem. I know where to take him. Don't worry about it. All I need is to borrow the car."

"Hell no, Sam! You're not taking it anywhere without me."

"Dean, get real."

"No!" Dean thundered. His mind screamed: Blasphemy! Mistreatment of your baby!

"What a pansy." Bella remarked.

"That's right. I forgot someone back there doesn't have a heart."

"If it gets rid of the demon…" Bella shrugged. "I'd let my own flesh and blood borrow the car."

"Do you have any?"

"Dean." Sam said, arbiter as always. Peace and all that jazz.

In retrospect, Dean knew it was more Bella's influence than logic or will. He sighed. "Ok, fine. But one scratch on her, Sammy I swear, I'll have your head impaled on-"

"I won't let it get hurt." Sam promised.

"Her." Dean huffed. He'd just been hustled by Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean bit into his burger and let the tangy flavor of the ketchup flood on his tongue. "Mmm," He slurped the Dr Pepper from his extra large cup. Bella had disappeared momentarily somewhere in the mall. It was pretty far from the house of the Rosens, but they all had to eat somewhere. Sam convinced Dean to wait for her, and he'd agreed a bit too willingly. Crap, she was messing with his head.

Once Dean finished, he sat back wishing for a beer instead. Just then, his eyes widened ad Bella sat before him.

"What?" She demanded. "You're staring at me like a buffoon."

"Uh-um, you look nice."

"Of course I do." Bella straightened her back. In 15 minutes, Bella's hair was red, pulled pack in a rare ponytail. She had changed into a revealing décolleté top and navy blue skinny jeans. Even little green earrings that matched her eyes and heels.

Sam cleared his throat loudly, "We should go."

"Lets," Bella agreed, rising and walking primly like a model in her stilettos to the exit.

"Dude, you ok?" Sam eyed Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. She looks good, that's all."

"_Bella_?"

Dean slowly glanced at Sam, "So?"

"Nothing, man." Sam chuckled.

They got in the car in the same seats as before and Dean drove manically to the house. Once there, he parked within seeing distance of the house. They planned out what to do, and began waiting. Dean had lowered the volume on his music, but hummed the tune under his breath. Bella closed her eyes and went completely still. Sam pulled his phone out.

He sent a quick text: 'Ready?'

He received a reply near immediately: 'Yeah, I'm watching the house from the backyard. Pick me up at the end of the next street.'

Sam looked out his window, just in time to see a short man with thick, black hair approach the house they staked. "Dean, Dean- look." Sam said quietly with urgency in his tone.

Dean did look, but it was Bella who spoke: "That's him, guys. Plan A."

All of them got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. Instantaneously, Bella was at Dean's side. She linked arms with Dean, leaning against him. He was slouched over. Sam sniffled needlessly. They looked drunk. They acted drunk.

"Oh, love, look, its dark outside." She drawled as if she had no idea it was night, stumbling over her own shoes.

"Eh?" Dean grunted, very distracted by Bella's proximity.

"Hey, man, outta my way." Bella demanded of the demon, who watched the rowdy bunch with narrowed eyes. As if trying to place them somewhere and not succeeded. Sam came up behind the demon whose attention was directly on Bella. Swiftly, he grabbed the demons wrists behind his back. Too quick to give a thought, Sam began chanting in ancient Latin. Dean took Bella's arms, pushing her behind him, and stepped forward to bear-hug the demon.

The demon flailed uselessly for a moment, caught completely off-guard. Then, recognition flickered in his eyes as he realized what they were chanting. His eyes flashed black and a black wispy trail of smoke came from his nostrils and mouth. But the demon acted fast, his reflexes too quick for humans.

He freed his hands, elbowing Sam in the gut. Sam struggled for breath but continued the chant. The demon pushed Dean off roughly, and Dean flew back onto the quiet street. Turning, the demon punched Sam in the nose. He gasped and was forced to stop the chant.

The demon jumped inhumanly far in one giant leap and took off down the deserted street. Sam headed for the Impala with long, swift steps. One hand held his nose pinched shut where a stream of blood had already begun to flow. Getting in the car, Sam sped after the demon.

"Plan B." Bella said softly, helping Dean up to his feet. Neither of them knew that before joining the highway in pursuit of the man, Sam had paused to pick Ruby up at the adjacent street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note (: I wasn't trying to make this slut central, so I didn't get graphic. Review people! I'll love you forever! **

Another night, another motel. Dean sighed and washed his hands, looking up at the mirror. His skin seemed stretched taut over his bones. His eyes were tired but wide-open. Dean wiped his hands on the towel and came out.

Bella sat on a bed, legs dangling off an end of it. She glanced up at him. "Well, Dean. This night was certainly a bit of a mess. Luck to your brother. How long until Sam gets back?"

"Soon, I hope."

"It really kills you that much to be with me here along? Even though I really did help?"

"Bella," Dean sat opposite her, gazing into her eyes, "you're a heartless little skank. You jack people money for your own benefit."

She rolled her eyes, wondering why she'd started the lecture. "If only you knew." She kicked her stiletto's off and swung her legs on the bed.

"Knew what?"

"Wake me up when Sam gets back." Bella rolled over on her side, giving Dean a satisfying glimpse of her ass before she pulled the covers up to her neck. Her eyes closed as she shifted, trying to get comfortable. Without realizing it, her mind took her back to a time she didn't want to remember.

_The room was dark, only a bare bulb on a lamp. Bella sat on a bed, and from her vantage point, she could clearly make out the specks of dust coating the bulb. Its harsh yellow glare hurt her eyes. She was tired, so tired. The room was briefly lit up by a bolt of lightning outside, and Bella cringed at the following thunder. Rain hit the window in sheets. The door creaked open, and she flinched at the sight. Her stepfather came in, a disgusting and hungry smile on his face. He took her hand, and already she was crying…crying…_

…crying.

"Bella! Bella, hey!" Dean's rough voice broke through her thoughts. He shook her gently, and Bella realized her face was wet with tears. She opened her eyes, looking into his concerned expression. "You okay? Nightmare?"

Bella shuddered once, and then again. This time, she didn't stop. Her teeth chattered and she breathed faster. She tried to stop, but nothing worked.

Dean wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. "You're okay. You're fine. Don't worry, whatever it was is gone now. You're with me now." He soothed her.

Bella put her face into his shoulder, inhaling deeply and not caring that his shirt getting damp with her tears. She was still sobbing when Dean pulled her into his arms completely. He was worried, very worried. This wasn't the Bella he knew, the cheeky smart-ass.

This was a tired-of-life Bella. One he had always looked for and ever found when searching for proof she was human. The weak one.

The real one.

"Ssh, ssh. You're safe with me." He told her firmly, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Y-y-ou know what the thing about a ch-ch-ameleon is, Dean? After a-a while, they forget what color they started out."

And then, almost comically, they both realized how close to each other they were. The tips of their noses touched. Dean leaned closer toward her. She didn't protest when his lips touched her salty ones.

She returned the kiss. Her hysterics, the shock and tears, melted away. Her arms circles around his neck, caressing the back of his neck. His soft as a baby hair. A moan that started out deep in Dean's chest escaped him as he kissed her neck. Bella could feel him through his jeans. The denim of her own jeans seems too tight, and Bella felt warmth.

Dean lifted her up and her legs twined around his waist. She tightened her grip on him as he fell back onto the bed. Bella fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he shrugged out of his jacket. Feeing his arms, Deans hands went to her waist, tugging her jeans down.

Their jeans and shirts lay on the ground; both were shocked by how cold- how good- the air seemed on their skin. They burned inside and out. He had a good body. Obviously Dean worked out. And he thought the same of her toned thighs, flat stomach. Bella ran a hand across his abs. Tight, full 6-pack. Deans entire body rippled and he bit her earlobe. She grinned in anticipation. Her back arched as he entered, moving rhythmically together.

Outside their window, snow began to fall from the sky that was a bizarre color- somewhere between blue, gray, and pink. The temperature was freezing, but neither of them inside realized it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby felt exhausted. Sam and she had interrogated the demon for hours now, bordering the fifth one before they finally decided to exorcise him. It was obviously no use. No amount of holy water or teasing with spells got him to open his mouth about Lilith or Azazels plan. Poor Sam. He sat hunched on a chair, face covered by his hands.

"Sam?" Ruby said softly, trying not to break the fragile atmosphere, yet raising her voice to be heard over the driving sleet outside. Sam only slunk lower in acknowledgement. "We need to get the salesman to his house and meet up with Dean again."

"Dean?" At the mention of his bother, Sam looked up at her. "He'll hate me for this torture." Sam said pleadingly.

"Don't be such a wuss. We're trying to help. You'd be so much better off without him, to be honest."

"Ruby," Sams voice was suddenly sharp, "he's my brother. I love him , and I know he loves me back. Maybe its buried deep inside, but its there. There's no way I'm leaving him again. I did it once, too long ago. When Meg…" Sam trailed off, the past memories haunting him.

"Chill, Sam, I didn't mean it like that." Ruby replied, shaking her head. The man they'd free was still unconscious, and she approached him now. She held him up, throwing one arm over her shoulder while his lugs buckled. Sam came over to help her, and they loaded the guy in Dean's car.

Sam started the ignition, waiting for Ruby to join him. She sat shotgun; she always did. "C'mon." He nodded once she was there. Sam turned the windshield wipers on full speed, but the snow was sticking too hard.

"Sam, how did Dean let you borrow his car? Isn't it his heart and soul or something?"

"I didn't convince him alone. I had help."

Ruby laughed, tossing her blonde hair back from her face. "With what? K-T?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Ruby laughed again. "Can't argue about Dean. But I actually did my homework. I know where this guys place is." She added smugly.

With her directions, Sam drove fast, constantly hoping he wouldn't crash into anything. Because God knows Dean would be pissed as Hell. It was shocking he hadn't called them yet. When they had left the guy on his front porch, they headed to the motel. Sam and Dean had already designated one as there meeting spot.

"So you said you help convincing Dean?" Ruby asked as they jogged up the stairs.

"Yeah. She might actually still be at the motel room." Sam said.

Ruby's eyes widened. "She? In a motel room alone with Dean? Maybe we shouldn't interrupt…" She ventured slowly as Sam found the room number and rubbed his numb hands together to thaw them out.

Sam jiggled the door, expertly unlocking the knob with a little metal pin. "Oh, yeah right." Sam replied, rolling his eyes. "As if he'd do anything with Bella." He snorted, twisting the knob in his hand.

"Whatever you say." Ruby shrugged, entering the room with Sam on her heels.

Both of them stared as the couple on the bed scrambled to cover themselves up with the comforter and clothes discarded on the floor.

Ruby's expression turned into disgust. "Oh, man. Ew. I have now seen a lot more of Dean Winchester than I ever wanted to. Gross." She turned and walked out of the door, past a stunned Sam.

Sam winked at Dean. "Sorry, dude. I saw this coming though." He closed the door and caught up to Ruby on her way down the stairs.

"You knew that would happen? And you let me see it and get scarred for life?" She accused.

Sams color turned florid. "Bite me. And I didn't know it would happen, but I should've figured it by the way he kept looking at her. Especially at the mall."

They went out into the white landscape, the wind covering their footsteps and their echoed laughter fading in the distance.


End file.
